Gustav Mahler
' Gustav Mahler' (7 July 1860 – 18 May 1911) was a late-Romantic composer and one of the leading conductors of his generation. He was born to a Jewish family in the village of Kalischt in Bohemia, in what was then the Austrian Empire, now Kaliště in the Czech Republic. His family later moved to nearby Iglau, where Mahler grew up. Tossup Questions # One work by this man begins with strings playing a pianissimo "A" in five different octaves, a movement whose title is transliterated as "Slowly, Dragging, Like a sound from nature." The diary of Natalie Bauer-Lechner chronicles the creation of a work by this composer which quotes from Nietzsche's "Midnight Song." Lehar's Merry Widow and Wagner's "Die Meistersinger" are parodied in the finale of the seventh of this man's symphonies, which variously draw from the final scene of (*) Goethe's Faust, the earlier song cycle Der Knaben Wunderhorn, and the chant Veni Creator Spiritus. A staggering forty-minute first movement opens his lengthy third symphony, while he gave his song cycle based on Chinese poems an atypical name to avoid the curse of the ninth. For 10 points, name this Austrian creator of the "Resurrection" and "Titan" symphonies, The Song of the Earth, and the "Symphony of a Thousand." # Only the first movement survives of this composer's 1876 Piano Quartet in A minor, written in his student days at the Vienna Conservatory. Cowbells are employed in the first "Nachtmusik" movement of his seventh symphony. The finale of his fourth symphony and his Lieder eines fahrenden Gesellen both set texts from the German folk poem collection, Das Knaben Wunderhorn. His fifth symphony opens with a funeral march in C-sharp minor and contains an Adagietto in F major, while his sixth symphony contains a melody named for his wife, Alma. For 10 points, name this Austrian composer of symphonies nicknamed "Titan," "Tragic," and "Resurrection." # The scherzo of this man's second symphony is used in Luciano Berio's Sinfonia, and is followed by the movement "Urlicht." This man's last symphony was completed by Deryck Cooke. This man's first symphony contains "Frere Jacques" set in a minor key, and quotes his own piece Songs of a Wayfarer. This man's eighth symphony uses text from Faust and the hymn "Veni, Creator Spiritus," and is known as the Symphony of a Thousand. For 10 points, name this Austrian composer whose first symphony is nicknamed the Titan. # His first symphony included Frere Jacques in a minor key as a funeral march in its third movement. Another of his symphonies includes a chorus with lines taken from the poem Die Auferstehung, which begins "Rise again, yes, rise again." He wrote some lieders, such as Kindertotenlieder and Lieder eines fahrenden Gesellen, as well as a six-movement work in which sees some Chinese motifs and a large choral work as his 8th symphony. For 10 points, identify this Austrian composer who wrote the Titan, Resurrection, and Tragic symphonies as well as Symphony of a Thousand. # This composer used material from "I Went This Morning Over the Field", a section of one of his song cycles, for his first symphony, which is based on a work by Jean Paul Richter. His fourth symphony quotes an earlier lied about the Wunderhorn and also includes a Totentanz in the scherzo second movement. This man wrote a (*) numberless symphonic work for two singers and orchestra based on Hans Bethge's The Chinese Flute, which includes poems by Li Po, and he included a "Veni, Creator Spiritus" movement in a work named for the large size of the required orchestra. For 10 points, name this composer of the Titan and Resurrection symphonies who wrote The Song of the Earth and the Symphony of a Thousand.